


Beauty in Chaos

by ChloeNicole1912



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, before the battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeNicole1912/pseuds/ChloeNicole1912
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili and Tauriel reflect before the battle, and make a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty in Chaos

The calm before a battle was always the worst part of conflict. At least, that's what Tauriel thought as she sat on the overlook, staring at the encamped troops at the base of the Lonely mountain, preparing for the inevitable. Since King Thorin had refused Lord Bard and King Thranduil's offers of peace, tensions were running high, and the men and elves had formed an alliance, should the seven dwarf armies show up. No doubt the surviving orcs had reported back to Dol Goldur by now, which added another foul threat to the mix, and in all it seemed as though a bloody battle was nigh on impossible to avoid now.

Tauriel had retreated to this place of peace to try and work all of this out. A fortnight ago her main concern was a giant spiders best and now the world was on the verge of war. She had seen more of the world in these past few weeks than she ever had before, and was starting to wonder if it was really so bad to stay holes up in the woodland realm, if this was what happened on the outside. She could feel her dreams of travel fading and her innocent view of the world slipping away, and being replaced with cold cynicism.

Footsteps from behind her snapped her from her reverie and she turned, lightning fast, dagger drawn, ready to pounce. The young dwarven Prince, the one she had saved raised his hands in defence, eyes wide. "Sorry! I didn't mean to intrude I just-"  
He was cut off my the look of sheer relief he saw in her eyes, as he suddenly forgot how to form words. Elves should not be anywhere near happy to ever see a dwarf and yet here she was, lowering her dagger and letting out a small sigh.  
"I am sorry," she said quietly, "I did not mean to attack you. But in these troubled times one must always be alert. Surely you must understand."

He nodded and took a step towards her, a wry grin on his lips. "You're telling me! Every minute of every day I have Thorin barking at me not to trust anyone, and to remember where my loyalties lie..."

He looked to the floor, and then raised his eyes to the mountain, a deep sigh escaping and all signs of grinning gone. "The trouble is," he said, moving to sit so his feet dangled over the edge of the rocky drop, hands clasped in his lap, "I don't know where my loyalties lie. I mean, Thorin is my uncle, my family and I thought I'd follow him to the end of the world. But lately he's not... Thorin. He's changed. I fear he is lost to the same sickness that took Thror..."

Tauriel listened intently, before moving to sit beside him, her eyes also wandering to the mountain. "At least you still have the bond of family to keep you fighting. Your brother, I know would fight to the death for you, and I’m fairly certain the feeling is returned.” He smiled a little and nodded. It was true. He would rather die than see any harm come to his brother. Tauriel sighed and looked up at the starlit sky, seemingly the only place not touched by the chaos below. “All my life I dreamed of seeing the world outside of the woodland realm. And now I have. And all I've seen is pain, suffering, greed and sickness... Kili how does anyone bear it?"

He turned to look at her, the moonlight illuminating her profile. She was truly the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen in all the world, but the sorrow in her voice and eyes hurt him. He wished to see her full of hope again, like she was at the feast of starlight. "The trick is, to find something beautiful, precious and pure, and hold onto it." He said, eyes never leaving her. "Because the world will throw everything it had at you to make you believe that there's no hope. But if you remember the beauty and the light... You can overcome anything."

She blushed at his words, feeling his gaze on her, before turning to look at him.  
"When all this is over... Will you show me? Will you show me this beauty you speak of in the world? The fire moons and sun dappled valleys? The vast oceans and plains of wildflowers? Because after this," she gestured to the armies below, “I think that I shall need reminding of the beauty of the world. And I'd be honoured to have you as my guide..." She smiled at him, reaching her hand out ever so slightly so that their pinky fingers were touching.

Kilis face split into an illuminating grin, his eyes lighting up. "It would be my pleasure!" He exclaimed, taking her hand in his, his smile only growing. "I will gladly show you anything you want, you name it and we shall go! No-where is too far, if the lady Tauriel wishes for it!"

She laughed and squeezes his hand, glad that their easy companionship was restored. Kili began to talk of cities and sights and she watched him, a warm flow spreading through her chest. By all elvish standards he should be ugly and stunted but right now, his glowing enthusiasm and the strength of his hand in hers made him simply beautiful. And she began to understand what he meant. The world is full of darkness and terror but moments of light and beauty, moments like this... They were just enough to make it bearable.


End file.
